1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems and methods for modeling deformation characteristics of a material. Moreover, the present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems and methods for generating a virtual representation of a physical interaction with the material. One potential application for the disclosed apparatus, systems and methods is in the field of mobile computing.
2. Background Art
Modeling characteristics of a material advantageously allows a user to analyze, e.g., visualize, a material, under a simulated set of conditions. The applications for such virtual material analysis are nearly endless, e.g., from facilitating selection of an appropriate material, to helping refine the aesthetics of a finished product. In modeling characteristics of a material, one goal is to minimize the disparity between a user interacting with a virtual material and a user interacting with a physical material. One of the greatest areas of disparity is the inability of a user to physically touch or manipulate a virtual material. Thus, improved apparatus, systems and methods are needed to simulate a physical interaction with a virtual material, e.g., to enable a user to analyze deformation characteristics such as tensile strength and elasticity.
There has in recent years been an explosion of mobile computing devices, such as tablets, laptops, smartphones, personal digital assistants, etc. Mobile computing devices are attractive to users, e.g., due to their portability and accessibility. Moreover, mobile computing devices have been at the forefront of pushing the limits of environmental/human interaction. For example, a typical mobile computing device may include a wide array of detectors/sensors for interacting with a user and/or the environment, including but not limited to detectors/sensors for imaging (e.g., a camera), ambient light, orientation/motion (e.g., a gyroscope), tactile interaction (e.g., a touchscreen), temperature-based functionality, location-based functionality (e.g., GPS), radio frequency communications, etc. Moreover, a typical mobile computing device may include or interface with a wide array of mechanisms for providing feedback, including but not limited to visual (e.g., a display), auditory (e.g., a speaker), and/or tactile (e.g., a haptic interface) interfaces.
Given the plethora of abilities and functionalities, mobile computing devices advantageously provide a platform ripe with opportunity for improving upon conventional material simulation. In particular, since most mobile computing devices support tactile interaction (e.g., via multi-touch touchscreen interfaces), there is a need and/or opportunity for improved material simulation which utilizes, at least in part, such tactile interaction functionality.
The foregoing needs/opportunities and other needs/opportunities are addressed by the apparatus, systems and methods of the present disclosure.